Pecados
by Zusuky
Summary: Los siete pecados capitales han sido fuente de inspiración frecuentemente, traerlos al mundo Koi Suru Boukun es un logro, un logro que otros han hecho. El fic, no es de contenido religioso, tiene toques de humor y uno que otro elemento sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Gula**.

.

.

 **En el amor, como en la gula, el placer es una cuestión de máxima precisión.**

 **ÍTALO** **CALVINO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El fic, a**_ _**pesar de hablar de uno de los pecados capitales traídos al Universo Koi suru boukun, no tendrá referencia a algo religioso y trate de darle un enfoque de comic, como los pequeños extras que la sensei nos regala de vez en cuando y nos matan de risa. No me comparo para nada, pero me esfuerzo al menos en sacar alguna risilla por ahí.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Quiere arrepentirse, todavía está a tiempo de regresar y cancelar la reservación con tan solo una llamada.

Sus pasos son cortos y dudosos, todavía no está muy decidido, la oscuridad y el aire, le dan una sensación de vacío.

Un escalofrió recorre su espalda, sabe que no debe hacerlo. Un gato se atraviesa por su camino y le da un buen susto. Quería gritarle y ahora esta sobresaltado.

El coraje que tiene, no lo deja pensar bien. Souichi una vez más se la ha jugado, tal vez no es malicia, tal vez de verdad tiene mucho estrés y trabajo. El hombre es un estuche de excusas cuando el otro quiere, cuando tiene tantas y tantas ganas, lleva mucho tiempo planeándolo.

Trata de adivinar a ese hombre, se fatiga cada vez que lo justifica como tantas otras veces.

Sin embargo, esta vez el enfado lo lleva a continuar, ignora lo más que puede la culpa que comenzó, antes de siquiera dar un paso fuera del departamento.

.

.

El lugar donde entra, es elegante, todo adornado al más estilo minimalista moderno. Con seguridad y aplomo, sigue al caballero que lo guia. Cuando se sienta a la mesa, la culpa insiste, piensa:

\- ¿Está bien que lo haga? ¿Me odiara por esto? -

.

.

Sabe que no está nada bien lo que piensa hacer, y que incluso mintió para llegar allí, para que no sospeche.

Piensa cuanto quiere hacer partícipe al amor de su vida, pero Souichi no lo entiende, siempre se queja de sus cursilerías, ahora Morinaga cree que su senpai ve repugnante esta obsesión que domina a su amante.

Tetsuhiro lucha contra sus impulsos pero le resulta imposible, a pesar de que tranquilizar su ansiedad solamente le perjudica más.

.

Todavía quiere arrepentirse, pero mira al ejemplar que tiene enfrente ¡Es todo un espectáculo! Esta inmóvil y casi parece un muñeco de cera, pero al mirar mejor, él sabe que bajo esa apariencia, hay toda una variedad de aromas, de suave carne sabrosa y deliciosa, de eso no le cabe la menor duda.

Es un macho bien hermoso, frondoso, grande y apetitoso. Brilla por donde lo mire. No se demora más y comienza con el ritual. Ya no puede detenerse, nadie puede detenerlo.

No sabe por dónde comenzar...hace a un lado las extremidades. Lo hace con mucho cuidado y manos expertas, una a una, mientras los dedos se le humedecen y se impregnan de un olor dulzón. Las sensaciones en sus manos lo hacen querer ir a prisa, pero es algo que debe disfrutar lentamente, dulcemente.

Se detiene un poco a observar, por donde continuar. Fue el turno de la cabeza con bigotes largos y poco estéticos (la verdad eso ya no le importa a estas alturas, lo verdaderamente importante está dentro) Cuando la ha separado lame la base, se deleita con el aroma, y después sorbe los fluidos, haciendo un sonido indiscreto, al tiempo que se le escapa un gemido de puro gozo.

Tras varios chupeteos, le cae el líquido viscoso por la barbilla pero esta tan concentrado, y tan extasiado por la oleada de sabor que se mantienen en sus papilas, que no se da cuenta de que se le mancha la camisa. Cuando termina, hace la cabeza a un lado y continúa.

Ahora toca lo más difícil, el premio gordo, tiene que deslizar la piel de la carne jugosa, con habilidad y tiento, si es que no quiere que se pierda nada.

\- ¡Oh, sí, ahí está, si! -

Bajo el primer jalón puede ver la carne rosada. Continua tirando la piel que cubre la masa pulposa, limpia, hasta que por fin queda el cuerpo desnudo; bello y hermoso, exquisito y suculento, ¡Es imposible resistirse a algo así! Abre la boca y, colorado, se lo mete en la boca.

\- ¡Umm… umm…! -

Expresa con delirio mientras saborea.

Repentinamente, alguien le interrumpe ¡Está gozando tanto! Aún tiene mojados los labios y pasa la lengua sorbiendo los jugos.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está la langosta? Es la mejor que tengo -

Le dijo el mesero.

\- Esta deliciosa…...

Contesta, relamiendo el jugo de sus dedos.

\- Lo malo es mi problema con la acidez. Tengo que tomar antiácidos, o eso me dice el médico. Pero qué es la vida sin algún capricho de vez en cuando -

\- ¡Así se habla señor! Tome, este va por la casa -

Le dice, el camarero al tiempo que le sirve otra copa de vino.

\- Gracias, es muy amable-

.

.

Lo único malo, piensa Morinaga, va a ser la regañina que le dará su senpai en cuanto llegue a casa con el olor a langosta encima. Pero bien merecía la pena.

.

.

.

\- Te dije que cancelaras, ¡Como se te ocurre comerte tú solo una langosta que era para los dos! -

\- ¡Ayyyy! Ya no me regañes senpai, con el dolor de estómago y mis agruras tengo suficiente...te llevare cuando no pongas excusas -

\- Eso te pasa por atascado y no son excusas, de verdad debiste avisarme antes, hay mucho trabajo. Tratar de sorprenderme, no funciona -

.

.

Morinaga siente que algo ligero es arrojado sobre su cabeza, lo toma y sonríe mirando a senpai.

\- Anda, tomate esos antiácidos o pasaras una noche endiablada -

\- Si senpai, te juro que no vuelvo a irme sin ti a cenar -

\- ¿Quien está reclamando por eso? ¡Baka! -

.

.

.

 _ **Y así, Morinaga paga su gula, pero no solo él, Soiuchi tiene que soportar sus lloriqueos y suplicas, "Que le sobe la panza" "Que necesita caminar y quiere que lo acompañe"**_

.

.

 **En el amor, como en la gula, el placer es una cuestión de máxima precisión.**

 **ÍTALO** **CALVINO**.

.

.

 _ **Como siempre, pueden comentar si lo desean, tal vez se animen a hacerme ver mi humor**_ **negro xd.**

 **Saludos!.**

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2 Codicia, Avaricia

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Codicia, Avaricia.**

.

.

.

 **Sea temeroso cuando otros son codiciosos, y sólo codicioso cuando otros son temerosos.**

 **WARREN BUFFETT.**

.

.

.

.

Las redes sociales explotan con bromas por una noticia. Los memes le quitan seriedad al asunto.

.

.

La noticia, siembra la incertidumbre en toda la ciudad de Nagoya.

.

.

Los principales medios de comunicación repiten vez tras vez, que algunos hombres han sufrido probables ataques cardiacos o infartos en un bar.

.

.

Las autoridades mantienen el silencio, no comentan nada durante unos días, no desean que la comunidad entera expanda más los rumores. Pero la fuerte presión de algunos familiares de las "victimas" los obliga a revelar como han ocurrido los hechos. Los reporteros los bombardean con preguntas.

.

.

Como siempre, los diarios son los más amarillistas y sensacionalistas al revelar los sucesos. Las fotografías de algunos hombres que estuvieron esa noche en el bar, están en primera plana ¡Hasta sus datos personales! y por si fuera poco, las cadenas de televisión, entrevistan constantemente a los detectives investigando el caso para preguntarles por los avances. Los hacen ver como unos incompetentes e inútiles.

.

.

El asunto parece bastante sospechoso y misterioso. Nadie tiene idea de que paso exactamente. Algunos piensan que por tratarse de un bar gay, puede ser solo un ajuste de cuentas por celos o tal vez implica hasta el intento de homicidio por pasión.

.

.

Sin embargo, un descubrimiento llama la atención. Los tipos con los semi infartos o problemas cardiacos, comparten algunas características:

Son jóvenes menores de treinta años, amantes de la juerga y el trago y tienen un gusto...por los del mismo sexo. Deducen que a estos sitios convergen con frecuencia los mismos clientes, tal vez se conozcan o tengan relaciones entre ellos.

.

.

Todo este alboroto, llega al juzgado. Un enorme grupo de activistas pro-derechos homosexuales con pancartas y letreros, gritan afuera del lugar, obstaculizan el paso...incluso la comunidad lésbico-gay se hace presente, con sus vistosos colores y su indumentaria extravagante.

Al juez Kobadashy se le hinchan las pelotas. Hace rato que soporta estos gritos histéricos. Lo malo también, es que son dos bandos, los familiares de los aun hospitalizados, también gritan improperios y muchos tratan de pasar la seguridad para agredir al acusado.

 ** _¿Quién es el causante de todo este alboroto?_**

.

.

.

.

El acusado, Hiroto kun, es un joven de unos 24 años, de mediana estatura, y con un tono de cabello rojo fuego llameante. Su cara inocente, puede despertar confianza y hasta ternura, con esos ojos color avellana, implora clemencia a la audiencia.

Este chico apenas hace pocos días vivía una rutina normal, trabaja en el Bar gay Adamsite y se le acusa de ser el organizador de una orgia que termino con personas alcoholizadas, drogadas e internadas en un hospital. La prensa no ha dudado en hacerlo parecer un trastornado y depravado hombrezuelo.

.

.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! -

El juez Kobadashy golpea la mesa en un intento de controlar la situación, que hace un buen rato se ha salido de sus manos. Los que apoyan a Hiroto, también gritan en coro:

\- ¡Es inocente! ¡Es inocente! -

Indignado por los gritos de apoyo, un afeminado joven se levanta y exclama señalando con su dedo acusatorio:

\- ¡Ese sujeto! ¡Ese sujeto casi mata a mi James! ¡Psicópata! -

Grita enfadado la pareja de un individuo que se echaba una canita al aire esa noche.

Dos policías lo jalan a su lugar y lo mantienen sentado a la fuerza, pues ya corría a lanzarse contra Hiroto que está tranquilamente sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, luciendo inocente, incapaz de hacer nada, aunque las pruebas son precisas:

El bar-man organizó la "Fiesta de amor" y planeo todo para que se efectuara. Existen cómplices, pero entre sus ayudantes en organizar, de pura casualidad, estos se encuentran entre los hospitalizados.

.

.

Cuando finalmente los guardias logran calmar al sujeto furioso y se guarda silencio en la sala, el juez advierte:

\- Si se pierde el orden nuevamente en la sala, será un juicio cerrado y desalojare a todos -

La sala ya en orden, se prosigue con el juicio. El fiscal indaga que fue lo sucedido días antes de la noche desenfrenada, noche del Día de san Valentín (Querían celebrar el amor, a todo su esplendor)

.

.

Cuando Hiroto kun tuvo la ocurrencia de hacer lo mismo para celebrar, como lo hacen en San Francisco, al más lujurioso estilo de los 80s, celebrar al amor de forma bastante peculiar, y lo comentó a sus compañeros del bar. Sobra decir que todos quedaron fascinados con la idea. Estaban hartos de hacer cada año lo mismo: Ofrecer bebidas al dos por uno, poner adornitos de corazones y dar chocolates con las bebidas.

En contraste, lo que proponía Hiroto kun era prometedor y, el hecho de ser...un poco clandestino, los hacía sentirse aventureros. Además, el joven de cabellos rojos, estaba ansioso por saldar una deuda que se había echado encima y necesitaba la pasta con urgencia (Las rifas y sorteos, ya lo habían sacado de apuros antes)

.

.

Lo primero en su lista de organización fue, mandar mensajes a sus clientes más frecuentes y leales, estaba seguro que podían estar interesados en participar en su "Fiesta de amor" (mas correctamente una orgía) y la respuesta fue tan positiva, que le sorprendió. Además, después de correrse la voz, se apuntaron otros clientes de bares más lejanos; muchos más de los que Hiroto kun podía imaginar. $$$.

También para no estar con tanta vigilancia, antes de la fiesta repartieron unos broches especiales que los clientes debían ponerse en la solapa o alguna parte visible si no portaban traje. Así podían identificar de manera segura a los intrusos y colados.

.

\- Señor Hiroto ¿Es correcto que usted mantuvo la barra abierta por horas? ¿Y que, facilito cierto estimulantes...para la ocasión? -

Pregunta el fiscal, tratando de intimidar al acusado.

\- Es un servicio que ofrece el bar, brindar bebidas a los clientes. No facilite ningún tipo de estimulante a nadie. Solo personas adultas fueron admitidas y ellos decidieron tomar lo que quisieron...no sé si tomaron "estimulantes" y tampoco sé si lo hicieron antes de llegar al bar -

\- Y si no fue usted con sus claras malas intenciones...

\- ¡Protesto! -

Levanta la voz la defensa del acusado.

\- Al decir "Malas intenciones" hace un juicio propio señor fiscal -

\- Protesta aceptada -

Declara el juez.

\- Continúe, Sr. Fiscal -

Ordena el juez.

\- Si no tuvo "Malas intenciones" ¿Cómo explica la condición de los hospitalizados? -

\- ¡Protesto! De nuevo esta calificando al acusado -

Vuelve a declarar el abogado.

\- Protesta denegada. Quiero escuchar la respuesta -

Enfatiza el juez.

Hiroto se acomoda derecho en el respaldo y contesta seguro:

\- Yo solo puedo decirle que cuando beben vino y se les pasan las cucharadas...aunque muevan la mano y se sacudan delante... El punto es que nadie puede participar en una fiesta de amor si el sable no tiene filo -

\- ¡Descarado! ¡Pervertido! -

Grita otra persona en la sala.

El fiscal impaciente por las constantes interrupciones, enchueca la boca. Y continúa:

\- Sabemos que a todo el que entraba al bar, les entregaban condones de todos colores y tamaños...eso, les brindaba oportunidad para actos descontrolados -

Hiroto ríe por dentro, los condones también eran de diferentes texturas y sabores.

\- En realidad, solo eran adornos en el bar, ya sabe...en vez de colgar globos, nos pareció más adecuado promover la seguridad para las parejas -

\- ¡A la cárcel con él! ¡No tiene vergüenza! -

Gritan una señora de entre la audiencia.

\- ¡Silencio, silencio! -

Exasperado el juez golpea la mesa con su mazo, siente que la audiencia está dividida. Nadie puede pasar por su autoridad y cumple la amenaza previa.

\- Oficiales que salgan todos de la sala, ya lo había advertido -

.

.

Hiroto kun está muy tranquilo. Sabe que él no animó a nadie a beber de más. Él sólo participó un poco al permitir que entraran "Discretamente" los condones y las pastillas para la erección, las cuales les subministró un contacto exterior. Claro que las pastillitas azules tienen advertencia de uso y cumplió su cometido en mantener sus pollas duras, aunque duro bastante poco el efecto.

Hiroto kun miraba a un punto fijo y recordaba que su abogado le ha prohibido mencionar estos "Pequeños detalles" le aconseja negar cualquier acusación que le involucre en el reparto de pastillas levanta muertos.

.

Con la sala desalojada de público, el juicio sigue su curso sin más interrupciones.

.

.

Todos los miembros del jurado escuchan con atención, a pesar de que ya están más que enterados de las cosas, pues los periodistas se han encargado de ventilar todo cuanto les ha sido posible, aun antes de iniciarse el juicio. Incluso lograron dar una lista casi completa de todos los asistentes (Morinaga se salvó al salir corriendo cuando vio de que iba la fiestecita, aunque tampoco pensaba quedarse)

Llegaron al grado de hablar de las posturas que más se practicaron durante el fiestón. La fiesta del amor fue el término más empleado en los artículos sensacionalistas.

Tetsuhiro apoyo a Hiroto recomendándole al mejor abogado (un viejo conocido de Fukuoka) pero cuando Souichi comenzó a escuchar del asunto, y ver que su amante estaba muy atento al caso, y reconociendo un poco al tipo en la TV. Pregunto:

\- Oi ¡Tu! ¿No es ese acusado tu amigo del bar? Ese de colores raros para el cabello que conocí en tu departamento cuando enfermaste -

Morinaga juro y perjuro que él no había asistido (Aunque en realidad estaba tomando unos tragos cuando comenzó la fiesta y se retiró) de todas maneras, había sucedido la noche que llego a pasar unos días con Souichi y por supuesto, su propósito no era perder el tiempo. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de llegar y practicar su propia fiesta de amor con su ex senpai.

Souichi creyó su explicación, pues no llego tarde esa noche y claro que lo que hicieron, tampoco podría haberlo olvidado.

Pero regresemos al juicio.

.

.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaron a aparecer los problemas? -

Toco el turno del abogado de la defensa. Hiroto kun se queda pensando unos segundos, frotando su cabeza, intentando recordar qué pasó aquella noche.

\- Bueno… Yo diría que fue cuando apareció el stripper, ya sabe, aquella vestimenta de súper héroe (capitán américa para ser exactos) hizo que todos gritaran con histeria y quisieran lanzarse sobre él, el condenado hombre estaba muy bien dotado...todo un súper héroe, que Iron Man ni que nada -

\- ¿Perdón? -

\- Si bueno, se había sacado algunas piezas del vestuario, para, ya sabe….hacer que se levantaran los sables. Y a la hora de llegar a...hubo un poco de bronca -

\- ¡Me refería a los problemas de salud, a los ataques cardiacos o infartos! -

Exclama con cara asqueada, su abogado al imaginar la escena.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas de salud? -

Hiroto sonrojado, entiende mejor la pregunta y da su respuesta.

\- Pues, ya habían pasado unas dos horas. Hanai se quejó de un dolor en el pecho -

\- ¿Y cómo lo ayudaron? ¿Tomaron su pulso? ¿Checaron su presión arterial? -

\- No lo hicimos, continuamos con la fiesta. Él llevaba una pastillita de nitro o algo así, y se la puso debajo de la lengua. Tiene el corazón delicado. No era la primera vez que le pasa eso, por eso...era imposible reconocer aquello como algo relacionado a otra cosa -

\- ¿Y cuando el ciudadano Hinai se desplomó? ¿Qué hicieron? -

\- Pensamos que había tenido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche, (se ríe por dentro al recordarlo) y que estaba muy ebrio -

\- ¿No pensaron en algún momento que podría tener un ataque cardiaco? -

\- ¡No!...Tenía buen color y apariencia, es solo que el loco bebió mucho...creo -

.

.

Las palabras del bar-man, distan mucho de la realidad. Nadie se fijó en el color de Hanai, menos en su apariencia, ni en el de los otros que después caen como insectos fumigados. Por algún problema oculto de salud, sus cuerpos no soportaron tantas emociones fuertes; el alcohol y las pastillas para la erección también tuvieron algo que ver. Al final, entre los picos altos de la tensión, los ataques e infartos, y algún que otro delirio, la fiestecilla se saldó como a 12 promiscuos hospitalizados y un solo detenido. Hiroto kun.

\- Señor Hiroto kun ¿Desea agregar algo, antes de que el jurado se retire para llegar a un veredicto?

Pregunta el juez ya queriendo que este teatro se acabe.

\- Sí, tres cosas. Que soy inocente, que no hubo riesgo de embarazos y que todo el mundo se lo pasó entre la vida y morir de placer -

Una Señora miembro del jurado se aguanta la carcajada, el chico le parece demasiado divertido, descarado pero tierno.

\- Está bien todo, Hiroto kun, gracias -

Dice el juez Kobadashi, cansado, de verdad no entiende porqué se hace tanto escándalo por una fiesta (orgia, en sus adentros).

Él mismo ha asistido a varias y cree que debería haber una ley que regulara ese tipo de eventos, pero que se agreguen algunos protocolos de emergencia (precisamente por casos como este).

.

.

Los miembros del jurado están divididos, no se ponen de acuerdo. Una parte de ellos consideran a Hiroto kun un degenerado y pervertido sexual. La otra parte cree que estaba en su derecho de organizar una "Fiesta" y que no obligó se nadie a asistir. Todos acudieron voluntariamente y eran adultos responsables,

.

.

Después de unas horas, se abren finalmente las puertas de la sala y entra el jurado que mantuvo una larga y acalorada discusión.

Todos llegan a un veredicto, Hiroto kun no tiene antecedentes penales y tampoco hay manera de comprobar que él facilito las pastillas azules, así como el hecho de que la mayoría de los que estaban hospitalizados, eran algunos que le apoyaron en organizar todo, por lo que ellos se dotaron de dichos estimulantes. Y lo principal... Todos están cansados y quieren irse a casa ya.

\- Señor Hiroto kun -

Habla el juez Kobadashy con seriedad.

\- Nuestro código penal no contiene ningún delito que haga referencia a fiestas amorosas. Además, el jurado llego a la conclusión de que es inocente de los cargos presentados contra usted. Está en libertad y puede irse...pero que no se le vuelva a ocurrir hacer otra fiestecilla así -

.

.

Hiroto kun feliz sale de los juzgados, necesita pagar a prisa su deuda antes de las 6 de la tarde, también desea saber cómo siguen sus socios de negocio, ya que la semana que viene tendrá mucho trabajo, gracias a todos los medios de comunicación y la difusión de su fiesta. Ha recibido varias propuestas para que organice o amenice algunos eventos.

.

.

.

 **Sea temeroso cuando otros son codiciosos, y sólo codicioso cuando otros son temerosos.**

 **WARREN BUFFETT**.

.

.

.

 ** _¿Qué les digo? Soy amante de las series de juicios y abogados y ya me urgía escribir algo con un marco de circunstancias parecido. Puedo decir, que las que escribimos podemos tener un poco de Criptomnesia._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero lo disfrutaran._**

 ** _Pueden comentar lo que deseen._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	3. Capítulo 3 Ira

**Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ira.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aferrarse a la ira es como agarrar un carbón caliente con la intención de tirarlo a otra persona, eres tú el que se quema.**

 **Buda.**

.

.

.

Sus reacciones eran exageradas en ocasiones.

.

Pronto, seria puesto a prueba por dos semanas y eso lo mantenía con un aura oscura.

.

.

En el laboratorio sabían que llegaría antes del mediodía. Pero Souichi acostumbrado a la rutina, llego a la hora acostumbrada. No tenía a que quedarse en su departamento y prefería adelantar el trabajo.

.

.

Estaba terminando de abrochar su bata y al mismo tiempo contestar un mensaje de Morinaga... ¿Que ese sujeto no tiene otra cosa que hacer desde temprano?

Cuando finalmente pulso enviar, escucho aquel escándalo en el laboratorio. ¡Maldición! frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido bajo. Recordó con enfado que hoy serian invadidos.

.

El tendía a estallar así cuando algo no le gustaba. El profesor Suzuki y Fujushima a quienes apoyaba en las investigaciones, pensaron que el joven ya estaba listo para compartir sus talentos y conocimientos con algo más que dos ayudantes.

Souichi el dia anterior, delego en sus kouhais una tarea.

Tadokoro y Mihauru se encargarían de dar los por mayores a ese grupo de 10 jóvenes que pasarían a tomar una maestría en agricultura.

.

Souichi ya estaba a pocos meses de acabar con su doctorado y esto le serviría para obtener más puntos, según su propia visión. La visión de los profesores era distinta, querían que el rubio explotara sus habilidades sociales escondidas, y estaban seguros que las tenía, ya que lo conocían desde hacía más de 6 años y sabían que tímido no era, mal humorado, poco tolerante y exigente, sí.

Los profesores se divertían de escuchar los sobrenombres que utilizaban para referirse al investigador por toda la universidad. Y no podían negar que Souichi era peor capataz de esclavos que ellos mismos y mucho más capaz de mantener el orden con su forma peculiar de intimidar a las personas.

.

.

Los animosos estudiantes a medida que entraban a la enorme aula, discurrían con sus ojos por todos lados el laboratorio. Las parlanchinas chicas que eran cuatro, buscaban con la vista al renombrado y conocido demonio del laboratorio. Una vez todos adentro, se acomodaron en algunas sillas, bombardearon con muchas preguntas a Tadokoro, quien les daba un tour matutino por las instalaciones del laboratorio 2. Les explicaba sobre el manejo de los materiales, sobre las reglas generales, pero una chica fue más allá. Esta parecía más interesada por escuchar información de tipo personal sobre el senpai serio y apuesto que se mantenía encerrado trabajando horas largas cada día y poco se dejaba ver por los pasillos o patios de la universidad.

\- Hemos escuchado que Tatsumi senpai es un gran maestro y que sus kouhais reciben buenas ofertas de trabajo por lo bien que los instruye - (el caso de Morinaga era conocido por la universidad)

Tadokoro, muy de acuerdo en esa observación, asintió orgulloso de su tiránico senpai.

\- Eso es correcto, Tatsumi senpai tiene mucho conocimiento y no es alguien que lo guarde para él solo, y regularmente, escucha atentamente las opiniones de sus ayudantes -

Un joven bajito, se animó a decir otras cosas que antes había escuchado.

\- Como maestro nadie lo cuestiona, pero en el ámbito social, dicen que es muy estricto y que se enoja fácilmente. Eso es lo único que me preocupa, por lo demás, sé que es el mejor investigador en la universidad -

Tadokoro rascando su barbilla y después acomodando sus anteojos, contesto:

\- Bueno...eso también es un poco cierto, pero aunque senpai parezca complicado, en realidad uno aprende a leerlo fácilmente después de un tiempo. Por ejemplo:

Si senpai dice algo como: _Estamos_ _mal_ _coordinados_ , entonces, quiere decir: _No estamos ni cerca_ _de lo_ _que tenemos que hacer_.

Si escuchan algo como: _Tengo una percepción diferente_ , el estaría diciendo en realidad: _Que imbecilidades_ _se_ _les ocurren a ustedes_.

Y también hay que ver su mirada, si te mira de reojo y dice: _Si te parece hacemos esto_ , no hay de otra, es como si dijera: _Hay que hacerlo así,_ _de lo contrario te despido_.

Los chicos abrían los ojos un poco angustiados ¿Cómo podrían adivinar al senpai? Eso no parecía nada fácil. Se preguntaban si en verdad Morinaga había aguantado todo ese tiempo asistiéndolo cada día y tantas horas. Tadokoro noto eso y agrego:

\- Pero en serio, no tienen de que preocuparse, yo a penas llevo un año y lo entiendo perfectamente, siempre pueden preguntarme si tienen una duda -

El joven bajito que antes había hablado estaba tomando notas y muy interesado, deseaba saber más de como leer al senpai con tan pocas palabras que usaba al socializar (Algo que no hacia al enseñar, esa era su pasión y hablaba explicando con fluidez cualquier tema)

\- Tadokoro senpai, puede darnos más ejemplos, yo en verdad quiero tomar este curso con Tatsumi sempai y me gustaría saber lo más posible de él y sus métodos. Estaría más tranquilo conociendo que lo hace enojar jejeje -

\- Bueno, nada, que tienen que ser muy cuidadosos, porque para él es fácil encontrar culpables.

Si escuchan que dice: _Me sentiría_ _muy frustrado_ _si pasara_ , quiere decir: _Me molestaría mucho si pasara_ _y seguramente_ _les echaré la culpa._

Tampoco es bueno insistir cuando te diga: _Después_ _lo vemos_ , porque su mensaje es muy claro: _váyase que estoy_ _ocupado_.

Y en este no hay confusión regularmente lo dirá gritando y enojado: _Tenemos prisa_ , lo cual sería: _¡Apúrense vagos!_ -

La chica que a leguas se notaba su interés personal por Souichi, cuestiono:

\- ¿Qué hay de la dinámica? ¿Senpai escoge a alguno para trabajar juntos? Hay que hacer puntos para trabajar a su lado -

Mihauro fue ahora quien apoyo a Tadokoro.

\- En realidad no, él siempre trabaja solo. Pero si te ve solo sin hacer algo, o como que no entendiste bien, escucharas algo como _: Coordina con tu compañero_ , lo cual quiere decir: _No lo puedes hacer solo inepto_.

Tampoco es de los que avergüence a alguien enfrente de todos, aunque su manera de elogio...también debes estar atento para notarlo, puede simplemente decir _: Como habías sugerido_ , que en realidad seria: _¡Por fin piensas_ _algo!_

Y si no te explicas correctamente, no te lo dirá directamente, dirá _: Refrescame la memoria_ o en otras palabras _¿De qué estás hablando?_ Y una última recomendación, nunca hablen de nada que no tenga que ver con el laboratorio o el trabajo en este. El verdaderamente odia que hagan eso y pierdan el tiempo. Mucho más si hablan de sus citas y parejas.

Tampoco les recomiendo tratar de simpatizarle con platicas o chistes, porque parece que nada le parece gracioso, puede ser amable la primera vez y decir: _Ja, ja, buen chiste_ , pero en verdad el pensara algo como: _¡Qué_ _chiste tan estúpido!_ -

.

.

Senpai se mantenía en el cuarto de lockers escuchando semejante análisis atroz de su peculiar personalidad. En realidad estaba enfadado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que ese par de tontos asistentes, fueran capaces de entenderlo mejor que ni el propio Morinaga.

Morinaga...más parecía siempre interpretar todo a su antojo y conveniencia, aun en lo que tenía que ver con trabajo. Ese baka, muchas veces se acomedía a pasarle materiales u objetos que usaría, tan solo por rosar sus manos, a sabiendas que eso lo incomodaba.

Mientras continuaba cavilando aquello, cruzo por su mente algo que le dio escalofríos y ¿Si Tadokoro y Mika hubiesen sido capaces de descubrir lo que había entre él y Morinaga? Después de todo... Lo leían de manera acertada.

La posible respuesta a esa pregunta lo hizo disgustar aún mas ¿Que la gente no tiene una vida propia?

De golpe abrió la puerta y los fulmino a todos con su mirada. Todos se quedaron mudos y asustados por la sorpresa de ver que había estado allí todo ese tiempo y que probablemente había escuchado aquella charla.

Se dirigió al frente y mirando a Tadokoto y Mika, para después dirigirse a los demás, dijo exaltado:

Entonces, con las explicaciones de estos dos, les quedo claro que significa si les digo: ¡Tenemos prisa!...

Todos, incluidos sus asistentes, comprendieron que era hora de terminar y dejar trabajar a gusto al tiránico senpai.

.

.

Todavía continuaba maldiciendo en sus adentros, ni siquiera había ido a la cafetería a comer y ya moría de hambre, demasiada hambre.

Era bastante tarde para un almuerzo, ya no quiso regresar al laboratorio después de aquel numerito. Llego al andén de la estación de trenes para coger su transporte.

Molesto, decidió comprarse un néctar de frutas y un paquete de panecillos para almorzar mientras el tren hacia su recorrido. Se sentó y un par de minutos después, llego a sentarse a su lado una jovencita como de 13 años, un poco menor que su hermana Kanako. Souichi la miro, la niña solo le sonrió y saco su teléfono para jugar un video juego.

 _"Vaya adolescentes"_ pensó el rubio indignado recordando a aquel acosador que incendio su casa y al cual había golpeado por mantener encendido un aparato igual, en un lugar no indicado. Y su molestia aumentó cuando vio como la jovencita, sin decir una palabra, cogió el paquete de panecillos y lo abrió para empezar a comer como si nada.

 _¡Qué sinvergüenza esta chiquilla! Mira que agarrar mis panes_.

Paso por su mente con furia, pero como no quería armar alboroto otra vez y menos con una niña, simplemente fulminó a la niña con la mirada, extendió una mano hacia el paquete y tomó un panecillo que se metió a la boca, masticándolo lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Para su disgusto, la muchachilla le sonrío de nuevo y tomó otro pan. Después, él tomó uno más. Y así iba avanzando el tren, mientras cada uno de los dos agarraba una pan a la vez y comían en silencio. Souichi le reclamaba con sus ojos su osadía mientras la mocosa continuaba comiendo y sonriendo.

Después de comerse casi todo el contenido de la bolsa, la niña se dio cuenta de que únicamente quedaba una pieza más.

Souichi la estaba observando, mientras pensaba:

 _¡Solo eso falta!_ _Que después de quitarme mis panes, quiera el último para ella, que desvergonzada_.

No obstante, la niña tomó el panecillo, lo partió en dos, y le ofreció la mitad.

El rubio lo tomo con brusquedad y se lo comió en un instante, vio que su parada era la próxima.

Tomó su mochila y se levantó de su asiento todavía enojado. La niña le decía adiós con su mano y le sonreía, mientras le deseaba un buen día.

¡ _Sí que hay gente que no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza!_

 _Los niños de hoy, solo piensan en divertirse y perder el tiempo._

Sentía la garganta seca, del enfado no había bebido su néctar. Abrió su mochila para sacar la botella. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar que adentro estaba también su paquete de panecillos sellado e intacto!

Detuvo sus pasos, miro como terminaba de irse el tren y luego sintió que un rubor furioso invadía su rostro.

Resulto que en todo el viaje, él había sido el desvergonzado y sínico.

Había estado comiendo los panes de la jovencita sin su permiso, y esta no le reclamo nada, sino que le sonrió todo el tiempo mientras Souichi se atiborraba con sus panecillos.

Souichi, moría de vergüenza. Medito que el enfado y la ira, siempre le han ocasionado problemas, tal vez la próxima vez, se la piense más antes de estallar.

.

.

.

 **Aferrarse a la ira es como agarrar un carbón caliente con la intención de tirarlo a otra persona, eres tú el que se quema. (Buda)**

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Souichi sí que es un estuche de monerías, su personalidad explosiva y físico perfecto, lo hace una cosa deseable._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saludos_**!

.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 Envidia

**Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pecados.**

 **.**

 **Envidia.**

.

 ** _La envidia en los hombres muestra cuán desdichados se sienten, y su constante atención a lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, muestra cuánto se aburren._**

 ** _Arthur Schopenhauer._**

.

.

La sucursal de Hamamatsu en productos farmacéuticos, da la cordial bienvenida en sus dos enormes edificios de apartamentos a quienes obtienen una plaza dentro de la empresa. Es una valiosa prestación que otorga a los empleados que quieran beneficiarse de esta.

Morinaga dos meses antes, envió su solicitud para habitar un departamento en el lugar. Fue un momento difícil para él, dejar a Souichi en Nagoya y encima que este también se mudara de sitio; le rompía el corazón.

Sin embargo, se siente motivado, demasiado motivado, por la certeza de que tendrá un futuro junto al hombre del que ha estado enamorado por los pasados 6 años. No le importa que su nueva vivienda este rodeada de personas tan ocupadas como él, al grado de que el edificio que habita, parece un enorme cementerio. Durante el día esta vacío, los pasillos desiertos; extraña a sus antiguos vecinos. Recuerda con calidez, los continuos gritos de juego de los latosos mocosos que varias veces chocaban durante sus corretizas con sus largas piernas.

A pesar de que no conoce a todos en su piso, hay uno en particular a quien no confundiría jamás; su vecino de al lado. Andrés, el único latino en ese edificio.

.

.

Lo que Tetsuhiro no sabe, es que Andrés lo envidia a muerte.

No le envidia por ser japonés, ni por el extraño nombre que se carga el nipón. Lo que le produce rabia es que, el muy boludo, es más alto, más atractivo, más inteligente y más carismático que él. Además, que tiene un puesto en la empresa que le da una buena pasta para viajar, pero no dispone de tiempo para hacerlo como Tetsuhiro quisiera _(nada que ver con Andrés, que trabaja de asistente)_

Morinaga gana una buena pasta cada quincena ( _nada que ver con Andrés, que tiene lo justo para vivir_ ), y cada fin de semana tiene el apartamento lleno de visitas _(y él, se envuelve en su pijama como un perro comiendo ramen todo el fin de)._

Andrés está al tanto de todas las actividades de Morinaga, un verdadero stalker.

Solo los divide una delgada pared de tabla roca. Al latino, le llaman la atención especialmente las actividades nocturnas de su vecino. Los gemidos y jadeos de las visitas de cada mes del nipón le llegan hasta su habitación. Piensa que su vecino es un dios en la cama, y consigue que las minas griten como poseídas durante horas ( _son los gritos y jadeos de Souichi, que no gana tanto para viajar así, pero que por lo los lloriqueos de Tetsuhiro, es puntual al no desembolsar ni un solo yen. Su amante paga los viajes)_

Morinaga desespera tanto a Andrés, que una noche, decide cagarle la fiesta llamando a la policía. Les informa que hace un buen rato que oye gritar a una mina en el departamento de su vecino ( _que podría ser cierto, solo que no es un mina_ ), y que teme por la seguridad de esta ( _que podría ser cierto, ha conseguido desmayar a Souichi por el intenso orgasmo más de una vez)_

 _._

Todo le sale perfecto al che... Bueno, casi perfecto. Después de un tiempo de hacer la llamada, la autoridad llega. Desde la ventana que da a la calle, Andrés ve que un auto de policía se estaciona sobre la acera, corre a prisa para ver por la mirilla de su puerta. Una mujer uniformada toca el timbre del apartamento de Morinaga y los gemidos al otro lado de su pared se detienen al instante. Poco tiempo después, Tetsuhiro abre la puerta todavía con la respiración descontrolada. La uniformada abre los ojos como platos y el labio inferior de la boca le tiembla. Ese semental frente a ella esta con la espalda descubierta y sudorosa, ve con lujuria como el joven se arregla los cabellos desordenados y posa su mano sobre el marco de la puerta. La mina siente que el pulso se acelera al tener ese busto escultural y musculoso frente a la cara. El chico alto no parece disgustado por la interrupción. Conversa tranquilamente con la agente. La mujer después de hablar con él y sonreírle coquetamente, escribe unos datos para irse.

Aunque no se llevaron a Morinaga, Andrés se durmió satisfecho porque después de la visita, no se volvió a oír ningún gemido más. Se extiende en su cama y se acomoda sonriente.

.

.

A los dos días, Andrés miro de lejos que Morinaga camina a su dirección. Estaban en un parque cercano al edificio donde viven. Tetsuhiro llevaba una sudadera gris con pantalones deportivos negros y una gorra moderna del mismo tono que su sudadera. En la mano sostiene con fuerza una gruesa correa que sujeta a un perro grande y bien cuidado, un Akita. Este can es la mascota de una amiga de la compañía y le había suplicado a su compañero que lo paseara durante unos días, ella saldría de la ciudad y no había quien se hiciera cargo de él.

Andrés no tenía ganas de verle la cara a su vecino y menos se le apetecía hablar con él, intento evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tesuhiro lo vio desde lejos.

.

\- ¡Konbawa, vecino! ¿Caminando también? –

Exclamo Morinaga alto, para llamar su atención.

\- Hola, Morinaga ¿Qué tal vos? –

\- Todo bien. Tengo que pasear a hachiko, el perro de Harai tu compañera de escritorio. Etto... ¿No te despertaron el otro día que vino la policía? –

Morinaga estaba sonrojado, sentía vergüenza que casi todos en el edificio se dieron cuenta y Souichi casi lo mata pensando que los habían descubierto. Pero Tetsuhiro hábilmente le dijo que se equivocaron de habitación ( _Una mentira era un precio pequeño con tal de tener a su amor)_

\- ¿La policía? No. ¡Qué va! Tengo el sueño pesado y no escuche nada, che –

Respondió titubeando Andrés. Su paranoia le decía que Tetsuhiro sospechaba de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? –

\- Nada, solo tenía visita...tu entiendes y llegó la policía. Querían ver que todo estaba bien. Es bueno que cuiden el vecindario ¿No crees? -

.

Andrés no entendía, el pelotudo de su vecino no estaba cabreado por la interrupción y encima le parecía bien que la policía vigilara.

\- Pero que bueno sos vos, yo no habría soportado que me cortaran el rollo che –

Quería escuchar a Morinaga maldecir, que sí, que fue una putada lo que le hicieron al interrumpir su coito.

.

\- ¡No!, como crees, todo estuvo bien –

\- Pero ¿cómo, che? ¿Tu visita no se fue, así de fácil? –

\- Pasamos a hacerlo en silencio, y descubrí que es mucho más excitante ( _claro, ver como se tapaba la boca Souichi en cada embestida, lo calentó mas)_

.

Durante la noche, echado boca abajo en la cama y tapándose los oídos con la almohada para no oír a Morinaga y su compañía, Andrés decidió bañarse con agua fría, la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba despierta y el quería dormir. En la regadera se quemó dos veces las nalgas al abrir el agua caliente ante los ruidos y jadeos que escuchaba, sus manos temblaban y se distraía con cada movimiento al otro lado de su cuarto. Grito de repente cuando le cayó el agua helada en la espalda y se cubrió rápidamente la boca. Del otro lado de la pared por unos segundos los ruidos cesaron, pero no duro mucho.

.

\- ¡Lo hare más fuerte, sujetate! –

¡haaa! ¡waaah!

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Así está perfecto! Te amo, te amo –

¡detent...

\- ¡Ooooh! Ahhh Mori...no...ahí no!

.

Andrés no soporto más, ni bañándose, ni cubriéndose las orejas podía estar tranquilo. Estaba lleno de ira. Le pasó por la cabeza volver a llamar a la policía, pero sospecharían que el que los oía fuerte y claro era el vecino y no quería irritar al semental enorme de al lado.

El demonio de la envidia controlo a Andrés, decidió cambiarse la ropa, ir a un convini de 24x24 horas y comprar pintura en aerosol, tomo un pica hielos y una pañoleta; que cargaron a su tarjeta.

.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio, Andrés se puso la pañoleta de la nariz hacia abajo cubriendo medio rostro, aprovecho la poca luz y se acercó cuidadosamente a un coche deportivo azul que estaba aparcado en el número 12. Comprobó que el sitio estaba despejado, cogió el pica hielo y lo clavo en las cuatro ruedas del auto. Después clavo el picahielos en el costado del lado del conductor y arrastro el objeto con fuerzas para estropear la pintura. Hizo lo mismo del otro lado y con el espray escribió algo sobre el parabrisas. Cuando vio lo que había hecho, sintió que la envidia se disipaba...

.

Nuevamente en el parque, ambos vecinos hacían su caminata para ejercitarse y pasear al perro. Andrés fue quien saludo a Morinaga esta vez.

\- ¡Buenos días, vecino!, ¿ejercitando antes de ir al trabajo? –

Tetsuhiro sonrió al verle y contesto el saludo muy animoso.

\- ¡Kombawa Andrés! Nada mejor que ejercitarse para tener mejor condición ( _la condición física la quería para tener más noches como la anterior con Souichi en sus vistas mensuales_ )

Andrés esperaba que Morinaga estuviera mortificado y deprimido por lo ocurrido al auto, se preguntó: ¿por qué está tan contento? ¿Es que no ha visto como quedo su coche? Este boludo está loco.

\- Vos estáis contento, supongo todo fue de maravilla a noche -

\- ¡Me ha ido más que bien!...a quien no le fue bien, es al supervisor en jefe. Le jodieron el coche a noche, lo rayaron, le poncharon los neumáticos y le pusieron un letrero en el parabrisas que ni te digo lo que decía ( _Soy un lame culos, se leía en letras rojas muy grandes)_ Menos mal que el estacionamiento está lleno de cámaras de vigilancia y dicen que ya tienen identificado al tipo cobarde que hizo todo.

Andrés sintió que se le hizo un nido en la garganta ( _que se le subieron los hue... Testiculos a la garganta y tragó saliva con dificultad)_

\- Pe pero el coche destrozado, ¿no era de vos? –

\- ¡Entonces lo viste! No, no, era mío, el supervisor me lo prestaba cuando necesitaba que hiciera algo rápido. Yo ni auto tengo, jejeje -

.

.

\- ¿Esta seguro jefe? ¿Fue Andrés el que destrozo el auto y lo pinto? No puedo creerlo, él es tan amable y correcto -

\- Es un hecho, las imágenes son claras y el muy estúpido se descubrió la cara en las escaleras, las cámaras lo captaron claramente ¡Fue él! –

Morinaga sin poder creerlo aún, pregunto:

\- ¿Pero qué razón podía tener mi amigo para hacer una cosa como esa? Y menos a usted Señor –

-¿Envidia?-

Con inocencia, Morinaga se cuestionaba:

Pero ¿Envidia de qué?

.

.

.

 ** _La envidia en los hombres muestra cuán desdichados se sienten, y su constante atención a lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, muestra cuánto se aburren._**

 ** _Arthur Schopenhauer._**

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que lo que deseen.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.

.


	5. Capitulo 5 Pereza

**Capitulo 5.**

 **.**

 **Pereza**.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _El sabio uso del ocio es un producto de la civilización y de la educación._**

 ** _BERTRAND RUSSELL_**

.

.

.

Todos los días mientras seco mi cabello y me visto para ir al laboratorio, escucho desde mi habitación, los programas de ejercicios y recomendaciones nutricionales que ve en el televisor Morinaga mientras prepara el desayuno.

Como el conductor parece disco rayado, ya se me grabo un consejo que repite sin parar: No se olviden que hay que comerse una manzana para la buena circulación y una banana, por el potasio que es bueno para el corazón y los calambres.

Es inevitable al escucharlo no recordar que las mismas recomendaciones, me las daba mi madre para que no comprara ningún alimento chatarra en el colegio y en las tardes de aquel tiempo; cuando era un niño y veía animes. El anuncio al terminar Doraemon era: come frutas y verduras.

Pensé que ya tenía suficiente de eso, pero hoy me levanto y encuentro sobre la mesa, junto a un completo y nutritivo desayuno; una carta de Morinaga. Pasa a despedirse por dos semanas que se ira a Hamamatsu y me repite varias veces lo mucho que me extrañara por los siguientes días, ¡Ni que se fuera un año por dios! Son solo unos días, amenazo con volver cada que tuviera días de descanso y no creo sean tan infrecuentes.

.

.

La carta comienza de ser una chorreada romántica, a una tipo instructivo por sus múltiples indicaciones ¡Cielos, no soy un crio! ¿Tan inútil piensa que soy?

.

.

.

Senpai, compre varios kilos de naranja, bebe jugo, tiene mucha vitamina C. No tomes de esos de tetra pack, contienen químicos y son malos para la salud; además que tienen mucha azúcar ne?

.

El té verde y negro es bueno para prevenir el cáncer y la diabetes, ya sé que no comes mucho dulce, pero si fumas demasiado. No le pongas azúcar.

.

Todos los días debes de beber por lo menos dos litros de agua. Cuida tus riñones, quiero que siempre estés bien.

 _¡Que carajos! Se olvida que también hay que mearlos, piensa que estaré todo el día en el baño._

 _._

En el refrigerador deje muchos yogurts, necesitas tener lactobacilos ( Defensis) eso ayudara a proteger tu estomago de todas las tazas de café que tomas. Y las mal pasadas que te das cuando hay mucho trabajo (Odio no poder estar para asegurarme de que comes bien)

 _Como si no manejara suficientes microorganismo en el laboratorio cada día. Y no necesito que alguien me vigile, tsk._

 _._

De vez en cuando, tomate una aspirina, previene los infartos, aunque un vino tinto sabe mejor y sirve para lo mismo.

 _¿Un infarto? ¡Este imbécil, no soy un anciano!_

.

La fibra es indispensable para la buena digestión y cuando comas, mastica la comida bien, por lo unas menos 37 veces.

 _Haciendo el cálculo, sólo en comer y masticar tantas veces, se te van como cinco horas del día._

 _._

No te desveles mucho, debemos dormir ocho horas, mínimo para tener un buen rendimiento. Olvida eso de que con 4 horas es suficiente.

 _¡Y trabajar otras 10 horas! Más las cinco que empleamos en comer, veintitrés. Me queda una hora, según este horario del desocupado de Morinaga._

 _._

No todo es trabajo senpai, ve la televisión un rato, distraete y sal a caminar un poco, tus pulmones me preocupan por el tabaco.

 _Tengo una hora para dividirla en caminar y ver tv, y mis cojones también. Con lo que camino en las mañanas y noches para llegar al laboratorio y luego a casa; es suficiente._

 _._

No te olvides de regar las plantas, pero no lo hagas a diario o se pudrirán las raíces y morirán.

 _Upss ¿Tenemos plantas? ¿No eran artificiales? Y yo poniendo las cenizas del cigarro ahí._

 _._

Ah!, hay que tener sexo para estar saludables, pero eso será hasta que yo regrese, has-ta que- yo- re-gre-se. ¿Está claro? Mientras recuerda hacerlo como te enseñe en Canadá, para que lo disfrutes más...y piensa en mí mientras lo haces.

 _Maldito pervertido, como si fuera a hacerlo._

 _._

También hay que apartar tiempo para barrer, lavar la ropa, los platos. Etc.

 _A estas alturas, saco cuentas de que cada día debería ser de por lo menos 32 horas diarias. Bueno, pero intentare hacer algunas._

.

.

.

El departamento estaba más o menos en orden, digamos más o menos porque a no ser por las plantas marchitas, el bote de basura reciclable lleno con platos y vasos de unicel (Seguro, prefirió comprar, que lavar) la fina y delgada capa de polvo sobre los muebles y la cama sin hacer. Morinaga juraría que senpai se esforzó por hacer lo que le pidió.

Eso hasta que le llego un extraño olor y al encontrar que era y ver todas las naranjas ya duras y casi cafés. Pensó que fue demasiado lo que esperaba de él. ( _Parece que no entiende, ni entenderá. Sigue intentando Ángel kun)_

Cuando pregunto a senpai que fue lo que se le complico, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

No soy perezoso, es solo que no quiero gastar mis energías en esas cosas.

.

.

 ** _El sabio uso del ocio es un producto de la civilización y de la educación._**

 ** _BERTRAND RUSSELL_**

.

.

Ah! Y no se olviden. Coman frutas y verduras.

.

.

.

Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció. Basado en un chiste tonto.

.

Saludos!

.

.


	6. Capítulo 6 Soberbia

**Capítulo 6.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soberbia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _La soberbia es el vicio más frecuentemente castigado, y, sin embargo, el más difícil de curar._**

 ** _Nicolás Tommaseo._**

.

 **.**

Fue la peor noche de mi vida.

Sucedieron varias cosas, pero la que cerro la noche...

.

.

Todo comenzó en la sala de audio y sonido en la que trabajamos hasta las 8 pm.

Escuchamos varios anuncios de publicidad. Trabajo en el departamento de ventas y los expertos en mercadotecnia de la empresa siempre piden nuestra opinión antes de lanzar un comercial del nuevo producto. Y no es por nada, soy muy bueno para ver que todo sea lo suficientemente subliminal para llegar a la mente de los consumidores y hacerles pensar que lo que les ofrecemos, es algo que necesitan en sus vidas, algo que les dará felicidad. Aunque todo sea una mentira.

Tardamos muchos días para lanzar una campaña exitosa. Siempre deben existir sacrificios para garantizar buenos resultados, pero ya estábamos bastante cansados y artos de beber vasos y vasos de café. La cafeína cumple con su propósito de mantenernos despiertos, sin embargo, a estas alturas ya me temblaban las manos y me sentía ansioso. Necesitamos un respiro con urgencia, pensé distraído.

Ya habíamos visto suficiente, por lo que el jefe de nuestro equipo nos pidió que lo dejáramos trabajar y regresáramos a eso de las 7 am a recoger el USB con lo necesario para comenzar nuestra campaña de publicidad. Cuando el día de trabajo termino. Uno de mis amigos alboroto a todos para irnos a tomar unas copas a algún bar. Eso siempre sucede con la llegada de una campaña para el lanzamiento de lo que creemos será un éxito en ventas. Es en estas ocasiones cuando extraño al tonto de Kurokawa, éramos inseparables en el trabajo, en la parranda y como amigos. Eso hasta que se volvió gay, caray.

Quise zafarme, ya conocía todos los bares de la zona y no me animaba la idea de ir a ninguno, el espectáculo y los tras nocheros eran siempre los mismos. Y sin mi viejo compañero de juega cerca, Kurokawa, la cosa nunca es tan entretenida ¡Ahh! ¡como extraño aquellos viejos tiempos antes de que este saliera del closet! Kobadashi que se jacta de ser el mayor parrandero en la empresa, insistió que conocía un buen bar muy bien ubicado en el centro y que tenía mucha popularidad porque el espectáculo en vivo hacia participar a sus clientes en todos los eventos. Eso me sonó muy tentador, a mí me gusta mucho cantar, de hecho, cada que viajaba a Nagoya contactaba a Souichi para que viniera conmigo al karaoke y de mala gana y con dos o tres insultos, siempre aceptaba, no por buena gente, jejeje, si no por el secretito con su libidinoso kouhai que yo le guardaba.

Jajaja, eso me recuerda que debo agendarlé una próxima visita.

Debo decir que acepte de inmediato para conocer el sitio y ya pensaba en el camino que canciones cantar, me reí al recordar que obligue a Souichi kun a cantar todo el álbum del gran anime de nuestra nación; Doraemon. Acepto que su voz es muy buena, pero para llevar el ritmo, es malísimo. Casi suelto una carcajada al recordar los Ah, ah que repetía al cantar, pero casi choco con uno de los chicos que se detuvieron.

Llegamos y el sitio no era nada de lo que me esperaba.

Era un tanto…peculiar, lo que otros llamarían más "exclusivo" para los de ciertos gustos, que se me hace que Kobadashi es homo. El lugar deslumbraba, lleno de luces de neón, y reflejos de espejos destellando en todos los rincones. Me sorprendió toparme con sujetos enormes vestidos con ropas extravagantes y cubiertos de plumas moradas, rosa y de todos los colores llamativos que nunca imagine alguien fuera capaz de vestir, parecían aves jejeje, desde guacamayas, tucanes y cotorras. Algún que otro pavo real.

El tiempo pasaba, y mis compañeros y yo veíamos que era tarde para irnos a casa. Cada uno de nosotros vivía a kilómetros y el transporte se acababa a eso de la 1 am. Al ver que ya era hora de descansar, el jefe que también nos acompaño dijo que fuéramos a seguir bebiendo a su apartamento y que nos podíamos quedar allá. Ya un poco prendidos, todos dijimos que sí.

Todos mareados por los tragos, alcanzamos a ver cuándo pasábamos por el pasillo hacia la salida, que había otro piso o ¿Era un sótano? Bajamos una escalera que conducía a una sala amplia. Seguimos los pasos de mi jefe y todos nos dirigimos al fondo de la sala. Se escuchaban muchas risas y aplausos, eso vislumbraba un buen ambiente. En el escenario y alrededor, varias mujeres y un Drag Queen divertían a sus clientes con copas, caricias y besos de pago.

No me escandalice ante lo que veía, debo decir que soy muy abierto de mente y tengo amigos gay; aunque estos no se visten como mujeres. Además, he visitado bastantes camas desde mis 18 años. Lo que me recuerda mis frecuentes fracasos en el amor.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras respectivas sillas en primera fila del escenario. Estábamos observando que, en el escenario, había una mujer con traje de la mujer maravilla, agitaba un lazo dorado, contoneando su deleitable trasero ante nosotros. Sé que cuando uno tiene alcohol en la cabeza, suele ver las cosas más bellas de lo que son, pero esas tetas, ¡Oh cielos! Eran una invitación a cerrar los ojos y portarse como un bebe amamantándose entre ellas unas horas.

Ese baile erótico fue tan candente, que algunos nos pusimos de pie para tener una mejor vista de la Wonder woman. Sin embargo, sin esperárnoslo, una mano con un brazalete dorado, tiró de mi brazo con fuerzas.

\- Ven súbete papito -

Ordeno esa mujer con diadema y una estrella en ella llena de diamantina. Con acento sensual y agresivo al mismo tiempo, hacia como que me daba unos buenos azotes con ese lazo, mientras me subía al escenario. Todo fue demasiado rápido, tan rápido que ninguno de nosotros reaccionó a tiempo, ni mis amigos tuvieron tiempo para rescatarme, ni yo para bajarme del escenario.

La mujer me obligo a sentar en una silla y comenzó a bailar de forma sugerente frente a mí, mientras me acariciaba por todas las partes que podía, jalaba mi corbata y posaba su bota roja en mi pierna. La vista de sus tetas que me dejaban ver medio pezón me ayudo a enfocarme en ella y no en las decenas de ojos que me miraban. Todo iba bien, los gritos vulgares y los silbidos mostraban que los espectadores disfrutaban el espectáculo frente a ellos.

De repente la bella mujer semidesnuda me lanzo un espantoso delantal de encaje rosa pastel. Mis amigos desde las sillas, no salían de su asombro al ver como lo extendía yo al tratar de descifrar que era esa pieza de ropa casi transparente. Tengo que admitir que me comporte demasiado fácil, un vil hombrezuelo y me dejé llevar por la presión del público que silbaba y gritaban:

\- Vamos macho, danos algo -

La mujer comenzó a quitarme la ropa al compás de la música y a mover las tetas prácticamente en mi rostro. Ni siquiera note en que momento quedé totalmente desnudo de la parte de arriba, en esos momentos pensé que terminaría haciendo el ridículo de mi vida.

La dominatriz, tomo un tarro de algo que parecía chocolate y tumbándose al piso me dice:

\- Ahora lámeme, pilluelo -

Me puse de rodillas y lo juro, juro por todos los budas que intenté hacerlo, pero no pude. Los abucheos y silbidos no fueron superiores al desagrado que sentí de tener que lamer los pechos y las piernas a una desconocida. La inesperada situación me supero y las ganas de salir corriendo, lograron que me levantara y agarrara mi ropa del suelo. Me vestí con la mayor precaución posible cubriéndome para que ni mis compañeros de trabajo, ni el público alrededor, ni la bailarina vieran mis partes nobles expuestas.

Ese delantal, solo lo tire al piso. Por obvias razones la borrachera se me pasó instantáneamente, así como a mis compañeros de trabajo y de parrandas, estaban tan sorprendidos y asustados tanto como yo. Nunca había sucedido algo semejante, y eso que acudíamos con frecuencia a lugares de dudosa reputación.

El resto del tiempo simplemente me senté junto a mis camaradas, ocultándonos entre el gentío. Trate de ocultar mi rostro, y fingir que fue pan comido actuar como un dandi. Unas horas después pensando en ir a descansar realmente en el apartamento de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, salimos de aquel sitio al que en mi vida volvería visitar; ni loco. ¿Algo puede haber sido peor después de semejante cosa? Sí, ver al salir, y comprobar que está tranquila y lujosa fachada de la zona centro de Tokio transitada por miles y miles de japoneses diariamente, estaba adornada llamativamente con decenas de pantallas enormes, de alta definición y a color (las cuales no vimos al llegar, por la distracción de la plática, supongo) que transmitían en vivo, en directo y en diferentes ángulos, todo lo que sucedía en el escenario en el que yo me había desnudado y casi...

Pero si pensaron que esto era lo peor de la noche, se equivocan por mucho.

La verdad, apenas recuerdo que, al salir, mis amigos dijeron que, ya que estábamos aquí, deberíamos ir a un sitio que era famoso.

¿Otro más? ¿Ahora con que otra cosa nos toparíamos? Me cuestionaba.

Según Yamanishi, en ese local extraño, con música de heavy metal, luces moradas y estilo gótico. Se encontraba la cupido y reina de los tatuajes. Todos volteamos a verlo con expresión de duda.

\- Si, en serio...todos la conocen como la mejor y no solo en hacer tatuajes. Dicen que parece que lee en una bola de cristal. Que, si entras a su estudio y le pides un tatuaje, ella te tatuara el nombre de quien es el verdadero amor de tu vida. La persona que es tu destino -

Todos nos reímos al escuchar eso, pensamos que era una broma que nos quería hacer ese sujeto que siempre se emborrachaba más rápido que nosotros.

\- Estas borracho, nadie puede adivinar eso. Si vas y te lo haces primero, todos lo haremos ¿Verdad muchachos? -

Yamanashi, muy orgulloso se levantó la manga de la camisa y nos mostró un tattoo que tenía.

\- Como ven, ya me lo hice y por eso digo que esta mujer no se equivoca, Yukari es actualmente mi esposa y la conocí a los pocos meses que me hice el tatuaje -

Nuestro jefe, un sujeto sin ningún atractivo y ya mayor por más de una década que nosotros, fue el primero en decir que lo haría. Cuando nos preguntó si entraríamos, todos respondimos que si al jefe, finalmente era el jefe y no quedaríamos como gallinas por pasar el suplicio y dolor de la aguja.

Cuando salieron quejándose del punzante dolor, pero al mismo tiempo airosos y felices de tener una esperanza de no quedar limitados en solo mantener la compañía de un gato a los pies de sus camas, giraron a verme.

Era mi turno. Extendí el brazo izquierdo y la experta en ligues y tatuajes comenzó su trabajo con aquella máquina y el dolor me hizo querer gritar, pero si nadie había gritado, menos lo haría yo.

Cuando comenzaron a preguntar: ¿Que nombre te tatuó? Yo no quería mostrarles nada, estaba todo hinchado y rojo y ni siquiera podía distinguir que decía. Otra punzada y dije:

¡Esa maldita mujer está loca!

Mi soberbia me salió cara, todo por hacerme el valiente. Me dormí sobre un solo costado y se me durmió la mitad del cuerpo. Cuando desperté al día siguiente, no quería ni verlo, pensé tontamente que, al mirar, me dolería mas, aun así, lo vi. No sé si la impresión o el dolor era peor.

En mi brazo aún continúa tatuado el nombre de quien, según esa mujer, es el amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

Cada día sigo leyendo en mi brazo: Souichi.

.

.

.

 ** _La soberbia es el vicio más frecuentemente castigado, y, sin embargo, el más difícil de curar._**

 ** _Nicolás Tommaseo._**

.

.

 **Algún parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

.


	7. Capítulo 7 Lujuria

**Pecados.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **Lujuria.**

 **.**

 **La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar.**

 **DANTE.**

.

.

 ** _Miércoles 7 de la mañana._**

Ese estúpido animal.

¿En qué momento accedió a cuidar de él y meterlo en su departamento?

El reloj sobre el respaldo de su cama ya marcaba las 7 am. Contaba con el tiempo suficiente de pasarse corriendo por la cocina, dar unos tragos a su café y engullirse de prisa unos bocados de pan con mantequilla. Seguro Morinaga lo reprendería por el descuido a su salud, pero ¿Porque el idiota no lo despertó si sabía que debía salir temprano? Ya no le importaba saber la respuesta, ahora su prioridad era encontrar al culpable de aumentar más su atraso.

De mal modo levanto su mochila, esta estaba mojada y apestaba a orines. Con una puntería de pitcher de béisbol, alcanzo a atinarle un golpe con uno de sus zapatos deportivos, se carcajeo por su bien tino. El chillido del chucho causo alarma en Morinaga, quien con un mandil negro y el ceño fruncido apareció con el cachorro entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Senpaiiii! ¿Qué le haces a Toti? -

Souichi solo pudo sentirse avergonzado al ver los ojos de su amante, que lo miraban haciéndolo sentir culpable, todavía tenía el otro zapato listo para lanzar un disparo más, pero se la pensó ante aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con desaprobación.

\- ¡Ese perro es un chillón! Apenas y lo roce –

\- Es un cachorro, ¡Miralo! Todavía está temblando, a Kanako chan no le gustaría saber que no cuidas de él como prometiste que lo harías –

La mención de su hermana, lo hizo sentir más culpable, pero no lo suficiente, porque con un molesto gruñido entrecerró los ojos y reclamo.

\- ¿Prometí, bastardo? Tú me metiste en este lio. ¿No fuiste tú quien le dijo que te encargarías del animalejo, cuando me opuse? –

Morinaga bajo despacio al perrito y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero indicándole que se fuera a otro lado.

 _"Se niño bueno y no mires como pelean tus papis, pensó aguantando la risa. Si su senpai se enterara"_

\- Bueno, eso es cierto, pero hicimos un trato si no mal recuerdo. Tu aceptarías al cachorro aquí y yo te ayudaría unos días en el laboratorio, y no me digas que no lo he hecho. Ya hemos avanzado hasta casi terminar y puedas entregar los resultados a tiempo –

Souichi se frotaba la barbilla meditándolo, pero era claro que se debatía por algo.

\- ¿Crees que es un trato equitativo después de que este animal del averno ha destrozado todo mi departamento? -

.

.

Cuando Toti escuchaba pasos, de que a por fin llegaban a casa, el perrito se la pasaba ladrando hasta que alguien le hiciera arrumacos. Parecía un reloj despertador con pelos: guau guau guau solo se callaba cuando Morinaga le ponía una mano encima y la deslizaba por su lomo. Y a veces ni eso de acariciarlo era necesario, con un simple toque, el cachorro se callaba.

Sin embargo, para Souichi era una molestia, casi se arrancaba los cabellos al descubrir cada nuevo destrozo en su hogar, y lo peor, que parecía meterse solo con sus cosas. ¿Porque al estúpido de Morinaga no le destruía nada?

Una noche, cuando entraron, sus cigarrillos que se mantenían en la mesa de la diminuta sala, estaban rotos, babeados y regados por toda la pequeña alfombra. Y al entrar, el olor de la mezcla a tabaco y esencia natural del perro; le revolvieron el estómago. Pero no, a su amante no le maltrato ninguno de sus cuadernos de notas, o sus bolígrafos, ni siquiera la corbata roja que colgaba invitando a jalarla y mordisquearla.

Ante el aura asesina de su novio, Morinaga había corrido a proteger al chucho, y el animalito parecía fascinado en los brazos del joven alto. Souichi antes de estallar, eligió irse a su cuarto advirtiéndole a su acompañante:

\- Ya que te causa tanta ternura, recoge todo lo que rego y limpia. Aquí huele a zoológico -

En su habitación, Souichi, aunque molesto, comprendió que no odiaba al animalito. Lo que no podía soportar era esa manía constante para tratar de conseguir atención. Para eso, con Morinaga era suficiente, soltó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa ¿Acaba de comparar a su amigo con un cachorro? Pues igual, en esa lucha por obtener la atención del rubio, no le iba bien ni a un cachorro, ni al otro.

Recordó que el día que Morinaga regreso feliz, porque tendría una semana de vacaciones, el muy impaciente logro que se acostaran, todo iba bien; con una excepción. Toti no dejaba de ladrar, solo hasta que Morinaga que estaba muy concentrado embistiendo a su amado, bajo la mano para tocar rápidamente al cachorro. No es necesario decir el grado de incomodidad que Souichi sufría. Mentalmente pensó que Toti entendió qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación y más porque cuando casi finalizaban en éxtasis, el perrito se había callado y se asomaba desde la mesilla de noche.

Sintió escalofríos cuando se topó con la mirada del cachorro, y no exactamente el que estaba encima de jadeando y gimiendo dejando toda su carga dentro de él.

 ** _Sábado a las 11:30 de la noche._**

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a esta extraña incomodidad. Era una rara combinación; y cuando lo noto era demasiado tarde. Morinaga ya estaba entre sus piernas, gimiendo junto a su oído; pero Souichi no parecía ni disfrutarlo, ni estar a gusto.

Claro que su amante lo noto, Moringa siempre preferia una posición que le permitiera ver la cara de Souichi, como se mordía el labio inferior al punto de casi hacerlo sangrar, cuando apretaba los ojos y sabía que era una señal de su rudeza, los gestos que precedían al grito ahogado cuando estaba a punto de correrse entre sus brazos. No le importaba que tuviera que dejar otras poses más exquisitas para otras ocasiones. Mientras seguía enfundado en el rubio, quiso confirmar sus sospechas.

\- ¿Todo bien? –

Souichi titubeo, aun ruborizado dijo:

\- Siento que tiene mucho pelo el colchón -

Morinaga soltó una carcajada.

\- He lavado diario las sabanas y el edredón. Solo relajate –

\- ¡Callate! ¿Cómo voy a relajarme cuando esa bola de pelos esta mirándonos y quiere subirse a la cama!

\- Únicamente de esa manera se calla, cuando cerramos la puerta ladra tanto, que terminara despertando a todo el vecindario –

Morinaga después de esa explicación, ataco el cuello de Souichi en las zonas que el conocía como sensibles. Por su parte Souichi no estaba convencido, por lo que empujo el cuerpo sobre él.

\- Vamos Souichi, ambos necesitamos esto. Si quieres le vendo los ojos a toti –

\- ¡No quiero hacerlo, bajate de mí! –

El suspiro de frustración de Morinaga y su ceño fruncido en molestia, simplemente fue ignorado. Decidió girarse en su lado de la cama y tratar de dormir. Morinaga, pensó que al final, ese lindo cachorro era un anticonceptivo natural. Se maldijo por no refrenar su impulso en aceptar cuidar de la mascota de su querida "cuñada" y al mismo tiempo sonrió al captar que toti no era el único en esa habitación con problemas para comunicarse.

 ** _Domingo 7 de la Mañana_**.

El celular de Souichi sonó.

Souichi se despertó, ese maldito sonido; odiaba que llamaran tan temprano. A tientas, sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a dar manotazos buscando el dichoso aparato, de repente, se acordó que su celular se había quedado en el sillón de su pequeña sala la noche anterior que había sido arrastrado a la cama.

Maldijo en un susurro y volvió a acostarse sobre su almohada, se tapó hasta la cabeza, en un intento de retomar su descanso. Ni se preocupó de que el celular seguía sonando y que el dueño del móvil estaba a su lado, en su mismísima cama. Pensó irritado que el teléfono era de Morinaga y por ende su obligación era atenderlo.

Morinaga se movió inquieto en la cama y todo adormilado, hablo:

\- Senpaíiii, contesta –

Souichi irritado por la poca consideración que mostraba su amante, dijo fríamente.

\- Es para ti, así que cogelo tú -

Morinaga volvió su vista a Souichi, encontrándose con una cabellera extendida por toda la almohada y seguramente enredada, se rio y murmuro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es para mí? -

\- Es tu celular baka -

 _Jdhsysb#_ entre dientes, Morinaga dijo algo ininteligible y se apoyó en su codo derecho pasando su otro brazo por encima de Souichi para tomar el celular que estaba junto a una pequeña mesita. En el proceso aplasto un poco a su amante contra el colchón.

\- Ugg

\- Sí? Aquí Morinaga –

Tras escuchar, volvió a decir

\- Sí …aquí esta –

Dejo el celular a un lado de la cabeza de Souichi y se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada, para decir.

\- Es Kanako chan –

Souichi a estas alturas, quería soltar unos buenos tacos, pero con su hermanita esperando en la línea, solo respiro con fuerza antes de responder.

\- ¿Que pasa Kanako? Es domingo, el único día que puedo levantarme tarde -

\- ¿Porque no contestas tu celular niisan? Te he marcado varias veces, debió ser una larga noche si Morinaga san regreso y fue el quien contesto-

\- ¿Que tratas de decir Kanakoooo? -

Souichi sintió un muy conocido cuerpo duro y caliente que se apretó contra su espalda. También sintió como una mano dura y caliente se posó sobre su vientre, la misma que comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia su pecho. Pero aun peor, algo muy duro y caliente empujó contra sus nalgas.

\- Grrrr..

\- Auch!...

El gruñido de Souichi y el aullido de dolor por el codazo que el rubio propino a su travieso amante, desconcertaron a Kanako. Pero su hermano mayor no le permitió decir nada.

\- Tienes que venir enseguida por ese perro –

Kanako reconoció ese tono, algo muy común en su hermano cuando algo no era negociable.

\- ¿Toti? Pero ¿por qué? Es un buen perro y prometiste cuidarlo por unos días, solo faltan dos nii –

\- Porqueee...

Morinaga le había pescado un pezón y lo frotaba sin mucha delicadeza. Souichi trato de detener su mano con la suya, pellizcando la escurridiza mano logro atraparla. Necesitaba concentrarse y dejarle claro a Kanako que ya no aguantaba a ese chucho. Era su oportunidad para salvar lo poco que quedaba en buen estado en su departamento.

\- ¡Me está destrozando los muebles! Acabo con los cojines del sillón, mordisqueo vario de mis zapatos y deja mierda por todos lados –

 _De hecho, había dejado heces en uno de sus zapatos deportivos favoritos, los que fueron a parar a la basura_.

\- Es un buen perro, pero se siente incómodo por estar en un lugar extraño, debes comprenderlo –

Bloqueado el camino a los pezones de Souichi, Morinaga zafo su mano y cambio de rumbo a uno más interesante. El rubio cruzo las piernas de golpe para impedir que esos descarados dedos comenzaran a tocar cierto punto sensible sobre su pene.

\- Estoy mucho más incómodo yo, este animal es un demonio -

\- No hay nadie en la casa niisan, Toti moriría de hambre, ¿Te importan más tus muebles? ¿No te importa dejar a tu hermana pequeña preocupada? -

\- Eso es jugar sucio Kanako -

Morinaga logro liberar su mano atrapada entre los muslos de Souichi y opto por un lugar más peligroso: la retaguardia. Esa mano hábil que le hacía perder la razón, le acaricio el trasero. Y continúo deslizándose, entonces encontró lo que buscaba para introducir primero un dedo, posteriormente dos de sus largos dedos. Souichi abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de soltar el celular para empujar a su osado amante, que también le lamia la oreja.

\- Mmmmm

\- Pero tú no cuidas de Toti, lo hace todo Morinaga san ahora que está de vacaciones, por eso atrasamos el viaje -

Imposible, simplemente era imposible concentrarse. Los dedos de Morinaga tan grandes y rudos lo estaban sacando de sus cabales. Kanako continuaba con sus suplicas y recomendaciones.

\- Por favor nii, sólo tienen que aguantarlo dos días mas, frotale la cabeza y se tranquilizará y más que todo le gusta que corran con él -

\- No tengo tiempo para eso, ven por tu perro antes que termine sacándolo a la calle -

\- Tu puedes cuidarlo niiisan –

Sintió un toque en ese punto sensible dentro de él y casi grita a Kanako.

\- ¡No! No puedooo mmmm –

Ya no sabía si se lo decía a Kanako o a Morinaga.

 _"Sí que puedes"_

Morinaga le susurro soplando en su oído.

Souichi no podía aguantar más, no podría hablar así con su hermana. Quería colgar y moler a golpes a ese imbécil.

No quería siquiera pensar que su precoz hermana adivinara que Morinaga lo preparaba para follar, mientras él hablaba con ella. Cuando trato de girarse para soltarle un puño a su insolente amante, sintió como aquel sujeto saco los dedos de un tirón y los sustituyo por una fuerte embestida con su poderosa erección matutina. Souichi se mordió el labio y, aun así, se le salió un quejido ahogado.

\- Agg, ah! Haaa

Después de varios empujes, Morinaga cambio de postura, se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pierna derecha de Souichi, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su pierna izquierda sobre su propio brazo. Al sujetarlo de esa manera, su penetración fue más profunda y directa a la próstata, y su muslo izquierdo rozaba precisamente donde más efecto hacía, sus testículos. Souichi se mordió el dedo índice.

Kanako tenía los ojos abiertos en shock, no era tan ingenua para no adivinar que sucedía con aquellos dos.

\- Está bien, nii, ya te dejo en paz, parece que soy inoportuna -

\- Te llamo después

Dijo Souichi con voz ronca y trato de poner el celular nuevamente en su sitio. El muy acomedido de Morinaga se inclinó hacia delante para hacerlo y con aquel movimiento llego tan adentro del cuerpo de Souichi quien con la sensación lanzó varios sonidos mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

\- Agg ahh! ...

Cuando pudo hablar otra vez, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

\- Eres un maldito –

Se encontraba jadeando y débil, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí tumbado y listo para dormirse otra vez. Entonces Morinaga lo besó, trazando suavemente el contorno de sus labios al principio, y después, preso de pasión incontrolable, se hizo dueño de su boca y buscó desesperado el contacto con su lengua. Aquel beso era casi violento y lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Souichi gemía. Lo dejo de golpe sonriendo al ver que su persona amada, aun tenía esa expresión de alguien que espera ser besado, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

\- No amor, soy muy bueno –

Morinaga contesto sínicamente, y lo demostró dos veces más.

.

.

.

 **La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar.**

 **DANTE.**

.

.

 **Así el final de Pecados.**

 **.**

 **¡Saludos!**

.

.


End file.
